A connecting device in the form of a terminal box for electrically connecting a solar module is known from DE 10 2004 010658 AI. The terminal box comprises a housing having a base. A connecting arrangement that forms a circuit is attached to the base of the housing. The connecting arrangement has a first side provided with clamping members. Output lines are guided out of a second side of the connecting arrangement. A diode is attached to the circuit. After the connecting arrangement is introduced into the terminal box, the terminal box is filled with filler. A cover is then provided on the housing to close the terminal box.
In conventional solar cell modules, a back surface of the solar cells, which is remote from a solar irradiation side of the solar module, is contacted using connection foils, which are connected using a connecting device, in the form of the terminal box, to connection lines, also known as solar lines. This connection is conventionally produced by soldering, screwing or using a clamp acting on one side of a conductor rail and the connection foil applied thereto.
As a result of the growing market for solar modules, the demand for terminal boxes that may be used for such modules has increased such that terminal boxes have become a typical mass-produced product. It is therefore desirable to make both the components and the methods for producing connecting devices in the form of terminal boxes as simple and cost-effective as possible, while maintaining high-quality, reliable connections.